


Suave como el algodón, pero amargo.

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fear of Death, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Algunas manchas borrosas del pasado irrecuperable. Kakashi y Gai en ese viaje con Mirai.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Suave como el algodón, pero amargo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

El camino se vuelve un poco delgado mientras avanzan. El sol rueda arriba como una esfera brillante y la suave tela de su calor se une al pequeño peso de la mochila colgada sobre su espalda.

La silla de ruedas de Gai se balancea un poco sobre el camino de piedras. Suaves topes la hacen brincar, y él puede sentir la vibración de cada pequeña piedra en la rigidez sus propias manos cada vez que empuja al frente nuevamente.

Todavía hay un poco de frescura alrededor, entre los árboles altos y la maleza, un rocío casi transparente que adorna como diamantes los pastos antes de ser agitados por el toque duro del metal del reposapiés de Gai.

Los neumáticos rechinan un poco cuando el camino se vuelve algo más accidentado. El ruido de las hojas aplastadas debajo de la silla se convierte en un flujo que le hace pensar a Kakashi en el ruido del agua fluyendo. Los peces. La salpicadura de una lluvia en contra de la superficie. Las ondas diluyéndose. Las piedras hundiéndose.

Adelante la pequeña cúspide se asoma. Gai levanta el rostro, el reflejo de su cabello concentrándose en una línea de luz. Atrás de él puede escuchar a Mirai suspirar de nuevo, por lo que podría ser la segunda vez en el último minuto, profundo, como un pequeño cachorro sobre el hombro.

Ella todavía ve el mapa atentamente, las líneas rojas del camino de su ruta luciendo solo como vueltas confusas aquí y allá.

Sus dedos se deslizan por el papel trazando el camino, el sonido del deslizamiento lo llena todo, y Kakashi puede decir que reconoce cada montaña por la que se arrastra. Los suaves rumores confundiéndose. El continuo golpe de sus pies.

—Arriba está el templo — Mirai silba, el fastidio grabado en su voz.

Kakashi ignora su tono deliberadamente. Frente a él la entrada se hace nítida y la pendiente escalonada parece una serpiente de madera vieja y despintada. Un dragón que quizá algún día vivió.

Las manos de Gai se enganchan en los rieles de las llantas. Frena. Su rostro no cambia cuando sus ojos negros suben y reflejan el camino. Kakashi mismo sigue el sinuoso sendero y observa la pequeña entrada arriba como una recompensa sinsentido, el brillo sobre la campana del centro, por encima de las piedras se percibe el techo de tejas piramidal.

— Son muchas escaleras...— la decepción en la voz de Mirai es palpable, sus ojos barren la montaña y Kakashi casi puede ver su deseo ahí, brillante —. Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a otro lado y...

Antes de que Mirai termine de hablar, Gai se pone de pie. Él no la mira, sus ojos están firmes sobre los escalones, parece cruzarlos entre el zigzag de su mirada rápida. La fuerza ahí, calcada. El reconocimiento de un desafío deslizándose en una burda y añejada necedad.

Luego, sus manos bajan al suelo y comienza a avanzar.

[...]

Kakashi carga la silla de ruedas hasta la cúspide. Gai se sienta de nuevo para deslizarse en la plataforma superior.

No hay mucho que se pueda hacer en un templo. Está vacío y es frío, solo el ruido del viento entre las ramas parece romper el misticismo y la quietud.

Ambos van al frente. La ofrenda la arroja Kakashi entre los espacios de la madera y luego Gai toca la campana y agacha la cabeza para rezar.

Los ojos de Kakashi se cierran cuando junta sus manos para orar, para pedir un deseo, el mismo deseo que ha pedido cada año desde hace tanto tiempo.

Sobre su cabeza percibe el sol girando como un rodillo, pero además de eso, Kakashi no percibe ningún Dios.

Solo el eco de la respiración de Gai. La presencia de Mirai detrás de ellos. El rumor de la campana que casi ya no suena, la vibración de una cigarra sonando desde algún lugar.

No servía de nada rogar.

[...]

Finalmente alcanzan el borde de las viejas y anaranjadas montañas. Algo demasiado cercano a lo que solía recordar, a las colinas escarpadas donde había clavado los dedos.

Una parte de él había esperado que el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido en ese lugar, que cuando volviera sería exactamente el mismo sitio que dejó.

Un hundimiento en su pecho se hace profundo cuando observa el paso del tiempo entre el paisaje. Los pequeños cambios. La arena disuelta y la marca de muchas otras cosas que se pierden de pronto en su mente.

— Oh — Gai se queda estático a su lado, sus ojos moviéndose lentamente, como si pudiera encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que fuera lo suficientemente igual. No lo hay.

— Parece que han pasado más años de lo que creíamos, ¿no? — Kakashi suelta una risa sin chiste, el propio toque melancólico escapándose como un hilo de su respiración.

La línea de los labios de Gai apenas se mueve en una sonrisa seca. Él no habla. No estalla. No hay una charla apasionada sobre los recuerdos que parecen de pronto desmoronarse como un terrón de arena entre los dedos.

Kakashi había pensado que cuando estuvieran ahí se sentiría como la primera vez, que estar en ese lugar sería exactamente como hacía tantos años, que podría ser igual a su primera batalla, que estaría en algún lado de su pecho una resurrección innata de aquella sensación.

Pero solo hay vacío. Estar de pie en el escenario de su primer desafío lo hace sentir vacío, como si los años se hubieran hecho extensos, mucho más largos. Se siente abismalmente lejano.

— Supongo que las cosas no podían quedarse iguales para siempre — las palabras de Gai cortan algo en su interior.

Los recuerdos se sacuden al fondo. Gai tenía un punto al respecto. Las cosas no podían ser siempre igual. Las cosas que veía eventualmente se marcharían.

Con los años, Kakashi se ha vuelto blando. Se ha acostumbrado a recargar la cabeza y recordar. Es un hábito que se ha hecho pesado, cálido, el deseo de aferrarse a la vida, como si todavía pudiera caminar por las mismas calles con las mismas personas y convencerse a sí mismo de que podía haber más, de que hallaría otra página al dar la vuelta a los días.

Pero el manojo de hojas del libro de su vida se ha aligerado ahora. Y en las filas de los nombres de forma constante solo le quedaba Gai. Gai y ese lugar que ya no significaba nada. Que no era el mismo, que no podía traer de vuelta el tiempo ni podía remediar los acontecimientos.

Los neumáticos de Gai se mueven, la grava aplastándose parece llenarlo todo. Las huellas listas como serpientes se marcan en la arena suelta y Kakashi piensa en las huellas que habían dejado ahí hacia tantos años.

El rugido de los golpes, las montañas de humo, la forma de sus cuerpos aplastados en contra del suelo como si hubieran sido grabados ahí.

Gai había mirado el desastre, solo un poco, el orgullo burbujeando mientras parecía pensar que eran inmortales, infinitos, que era la marca de un comienzo sin final, que se quedaría inmortalizado para siempre, y ahora...

— Todavía es muy tranquilo aquí — Gai baja sus manos sobre el reposabrazos, sus dedos se aferran a los tubos, como si no hubieran sido los mismos dedos que arrancaron la mitad de una montaña, que grabaron su furiosa forma en el polvo.

Gai se arrastra por los alrededores. Solo es un desierto ahora. No es el lugar que conocía y de pronto ya no lo quiere ver.

No dice nada, sin embargo. En cambio, Kakashi camina al lado de Gai y pisa las piedras huecas que se deshacen debajo de sus sandalias.

— Mnh, fueron buenos tiempos — Gai no puede esconder la decepción. Sus ojos se vuelven pensativos.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros como si no lo recordara. Es solo un escenario, un trozo de desierto en medio de algún lugar. Y sin embargo, todavía puede decir a que olían las montañas, todavía puede sentir la adrenalina que experimentó al enfrentarse a Gai, ese gesto en su rostro, las lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos cuando perdió y Kakashi se dio la vuelta.

 _— No —_ Gai se había arrastrado, sus dedos aferrados sobre la orilla de su pantalón — _No me dejes. No soy escoria._

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y mira a lo lejos, al lugar donde Gai había estado tirado en el suelo llorando por él. Por unos segundos la imagen de aquel niño parpadea en su cabeza como si pudiera verlo.

Kakashi había aceptado. Se habían levantado juntos y sobre el acantilado habían jugado _piedra, papel y tijeras_ hasta el anochecer.

— Aquel día perdí — su voz es deslucida y parece atrapada en algún lugar. Kakashi lo mira, los ojos de Gai siendo tan distantes como su voz se apartan a un lado — Pero gané algo más valioso — dice con un suspiro — Ese día nos hicimos amigos, Kakashi.

Cuando Gai lo mira, Kakashi siente el calor inundando su pecho. Esa también es una vieja y melancólica sensación.

Kakashi sonríe bajo su máscara y asiente, confía en qué Gai comprenda las cosas que no puede decir.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo — termina Gai con un suave crujido doloroso.

Y Gai tiene razón, no importa cuánto quisiera que no.

[...]

El camino de regreso es suave y silencioso.

La pendiente tampoco es lo que solía ser, aunque ellos tampoco lo son, ciertamente.

El muro del fondo es diferente a lo que recuerda. La pequeña cueva donde se había quedado esa noche con Gai se ha ido. En su lugar hay unas piedras cubriendo la entrada, un pequeño desbalague, marcas quemadas de chakra. Si él hubiera podido hacer algo por conservar algo de ese lugar...

Gai sopla cuando pasan frente a la entrada destruida de la cueva. Sus dedos se enganchan en las llantas para ir despacio, sus ojos destapando algún polvoso recuerdo que parece salpicarle y cortarse en su cara.

Las sombras largas en las paredes, el fuego que Kakashi había prendido en una diminuta hoguera, las dos camas pequeñas que habían formado. Uno al lado del otro en la oscuridad.

— ¿Nos vamos? — la voz de Mirai quiebra el recuerdo, es agua helada sobre la fogata en su memoria y las diminutas ramas se encogen en un rescoldo diminuto. El humo yéndose hacia ningún lugar.

Kakashi aprieta las manos sobre las agarraderas de la silla y empuja al frente intentando continuar, intentando alejar aquellas escenas irrecuperables, el hueco y escabroso sentimiento de pérdida.

Bajando sobre la colina, Gai todavía parece demasiado inmerso en su pensamiento, como si todavía estuviera desenvolviendo las cosas que había llevado aquella vez para cenar.

Cuando cruzan los límites del campo, a Kakashi le parece que aún puede oír el ruido del papel en las manos de Gai. El olor del pan. La forma en la que Gai lo partió y le dio la mitad.

[...]

Cuando deciden parar el sol ya es demasiado anaranjado arriba. Kakashi levanta dos tiendas de acampar con la ayuda de Mirai a la mitad de un claro.

El crepitar del fuego los arrulla mientras cenan en silencio. Las sombras largas de los árboles parecen gigantes a punto de atacar. Hubiera sido diferente entonces, ahora solo siente una perezosa sensación de paz.

Mirai se levanta y se va a una de las carpas. Y cuando Gai extiende una manta en el piso y se recuesta en el suelo, afuera de la tienda de acampar, Kakashi solo puede reír.

A veces le parece que Gai no ha cambiado nada. Quería creer que Gai seguía siendo Gai. Kakashi puede leer aun ese sentimiento en su expresión. La irracionalidad. Y Kakashi quiere aferrarse a la idea de que él seguirá ahí sin importar lo que pasó, sin importar lo que pudiera suceder ahora.

_Desearía ser más como tú..._

Pero Gai se desploma en el piso y jadea exhausto. Su pierna con aquel yeso colgando en el pasto parece crujir y doler.

Cuidadosamente Kakashi arrastra su propia manta al lado de Gai para dormir a la intemperie, teniendo el fondo azul frágil del cielo como un improvisado techo.

Cuando se queda quieto a su lado la sensación es similar a aquella noche, un poco demasiado parecido al silencio de la cueva, y sin embargo, todavía parece imposible de recuperar.

— Ese día — Kakashi se remoja los labios, sus ojos mirando arriba en el cielo, contando casi inútilmente las estrellas del firmamento — Fui cruel contigo, Gai. Lo siento.

Gai sonríe, y por primera vez en ese día es una sonrisa de verdad.

— No importa, Kakashi. Nunca me importó — el pecho de Gai sube y baja lentamente al ritmo de su respiración. Suave. Kakashi de pronto se siente un poco ansioso por acercarse — Me agradabas así. Me agradas ahora, no importa lo que hayas creído que pasaba.

Kakashi deja ir una sonrisa quebradiza. Sus ojos colgándose casi como unas manos a la propia mirada de Gai.

— Gracias — Gai le regala una sonrisa amplia, no una brillante, solo una que sea capaz de decirle que todo estaba en calma.

Que lo perdonaba.

[...]

Llegan a un pueblo en la mañana. La felicidad de Mirai se hace visible cuando finalmente pueden parar en un restaurante para desayunar.

Kakashi elige una mesa en la entrada donde la luz del sol pueda hacer algo contra el frío de su espalda.

Gai se alinea a su lado, el movimiento de sus manos impaciente sobre la mesa llama un poco la atención de la gente alrededor. Esas miradas salpicadas de dureza y lástima. Gai sabe ignorarlas. Para Kakashi todavía es demasiado difícil de llevar.

Cuando sirven la comida no es más que platos fríos de arroz y sopa, pequeños trozos de carne de pollo, verduras, una salsa simple como sazón.

Gai bebe lentamente de su plato de sopa. El caldo en la cuchara que han llevado, los palillos hechos a un lado sobre su plato de porcelana cuando Gai solo se dedica a beber y masticar.

Mirarlo hace que Kakashi sienta un dolor en su pecho. La sensación se asemeja a algo frío en su interior, el punto de algo que se enfría y se hace cenizas.

Solía llorar con los olores de la comida de Gai. El ardor del chile, las cosas raras que capturaba y cocinaba. Lo que él recuerda es el humo entre los dos, las estaciones que pasaban atrapados cuando acampaban, la forma en la que Gai podía comer y comer, todos esos caldos rojos y oscuros de picante demasiado similar a la lava de algún volcán.

Ahora se extinguió. Gai sorbe la sopa lentamente como un viejo. No sabe a nada. Es tan insípida como un trozo de papel remojado y Kakashi siente el impulso de escupirlo contra el piso, pero solo se queda en su lugar.

 _No le hace bien a mi estómago_. Le había dicho Gai hacia años, pero Kakashi todavía parecía esperar al día en el que Gai simplemente volviera a ser Gai, volviera a cruzar un límite sin importarle nada porque él había sido siempre más fuerte de lo que cualquiera podría decir. Una restricción solo era un límite que él saltaría. Y sin embargo...

— ¿Estás bien, Kakashi? — le cuesta un momento salir de su trance antes de mirar a Gai.

Sus labios ahora brillantes por el caldo de la sopa. Él puede notar la sequedad ahí, un atrevimiento ausente, las cosas que solía hacer o decir. No deberían estar aquí, deberían estar corriendo por los bosques y acampando como fugitivos entre las montañas. Echa de menos eso. Él había venido por eso.

Aun así, solo asiente y baja la mirada a su plato.

De pronto, ya no tiene hambre. La sopa se convierte en viejo y descolorido trozo cartón en un charco estancado de agua.

[...]

Kakashi consigue dos habitaciones en ese pueblo.

Mirai se va temprano a la cama, seguramente con la única intención de descansar de sus presencias y de los comentarios extraños y poco afortunados de Gai.

Ellos se recuestan temprano. Todavía hay demasiada luz cuando extienden las camas sobre el piso de madera, a un brazo de distancia. La sensación ahora siempre resultando inquietante y poco particular.

Arriba observa el techo plano. Las pequeñas tejas blancas, lámparas cuadradas con luz fría y pálida.

El tapiz de las paredes lo distrae unos momentos, líneas y cuadrados en patrones cada medio metro extendiéndose por la habitación.

Sus ojos siguen las líneas, persiguiendo recuerdos. Puede ver aún las montañas y los ríos, los círculos sinsentido que habían dado a través de los años, por todos lados. Kakashi quiere perseguirlos, quiere seguir sus propias huellas como si se pudiera detener, o alcanzar, o quizá incluso volver a empezar.

Se da cuenta que muchos de los recuerdos se han hecho opacos, vistos a través de un papel de arroz. Se han erosionado como las rocas de aquel valle. Las líneas que habían dejado sus dedos se han borrado con el tiempo, advirtiendo.

Sus ojos giran entonces a un lado, hacia Gai, y a través de la oscuridad percibe las pequeñas arrugas a los lados de su boca, sobre su frente, salpicadas alrededor de sus ojos como figuras inmortalizadas. Le había sucedido lo contrario que a las lisas montañas. Demasiadas marcas. Demasiados años, demasiado pasado, innumerables marcas y hendiduras para soportar.

Kakashi traga con dolor ante ese hecho. Había pensado que al hacer ese viaje encontraría paz, que encontraría los recuerdos regados como migajas para iniciar su camino de vuelta, para sentir todo eso una vez más, para sentir que podían estar juntos otra vez, por _última_ vez.

En cambio, había obtenido un golpe en el rostro sobre el paso del tiempo. Lo irrecuperable de los años. Un vacío tras otro. Puñados densos de oscura y floja decepción.

Y por unos momentos Kakashi piensa que ese viaje fue un error. Quería pasar por todos esos lados otra vez como un flojo pretexto, pero todo se había ido. Había arrastrado a Gai con él por una ruta sinsentido. Para nada. Y ahora él...

Gai se gira un poco a su lado, su cuerpo largo y ancho arrastra la sábana, el rasgueo familiar del roce de la ropa contra el piso, de los suspiros pesados de alguien atascado casi dolorosamente en su condición.

Kakashi lo mira un momento, el rostro de Gai haciéndose nítido entre el espacio que hay entre los dos se hace suave, desentonando con todas las cosas que parecían demasiado etéreas, que se habían ido a gatas hacia otro lugar.

— Gracias — la voz de Gai es tímida, limpia, casi como un ronroneo adormilado que parece encender algo en el fondo de su corazón.

— ¿Por qué? — también se gira sobre su costado, el borde de las mantas haciéndole algunas cosquillas sobre el dorso de su piel.

— Por este viaje — su voz se hace gruesa, contundente, lo hace pensar que podría explotar en una risa, que cuando cierre los ojos y los abra, todo de alguna manera volverá.

Pero eso no pasa.

— ¿Incluso si todo ha cambiado? ¿Te gusta incluso si ya nada es igual, cuando todo... se fue? — él dice, su voz más decaída de lo que pensó que sería.

Gai sonríe y asiente, sus manos revolviéndose contra las sábanas como si pudiera envolver algún diminuto animal. El ruido le recuerda a la forma en la que Pakkun se recostaba entre los dos. Lo que _solía_ ser Pakkun. Y por unos momentos parece extrañarlo más de lo que se creía capaz.

— Está bien. En realidad, estos lugares no significan nada para mí — Kakashi parpadea, sus ojos inmersos en la mirada pulida de Gai — Lo único que los hacía importantes es porque estaba contigo. Por si solos... no son más que tierra y piedras... no son nada... y no me interesa si ya no están.

Él suspira y sonríe. Ahora puede ver el mapa desenvolverse, las pequeñas líneas enrevesadas volviéndose flechas que apuntaban a Gai. Tiene razón, por supuesto. En el fondo desdibujado los sitios por sí mismos no tenían sentido. Había sido porque estaban juntos, por esos recuerdos de risas diluidas, de batallas que parecen espolvorear el suelo aquí y allá. Pudo haber sido en cualquier lado, y sin embargo...

Sin embargo lo único que Kakashi quiere en realidad es poder traer de vuelta el tiempo. Poder fingir que no había sido tanto. Poder quedarse en esos lugares e inmortalizarlos, porque era esa la prueba de que había vivido, de lo que había vivido al lado de Gai.

Quedándose quieto, Kakashi se concentra en esa idea. Él percibe el sonido de la respiración de Gai, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente, la sombra delineada de su cuerpo, la forma de su cabello.

Eso no ha cambiado. Él quiere aferrarse a eso. Quiere cerrar los ojos y confiar en que Gai se quedará. En que no le sucederá lo mismo. En que incluso si todos esos sitios se han ido, él permanecerá.

En algún momento, Gai se ha arrastrado hasta su lado y junta lentamente sus manos. Kakashi levanta la cabeza en su agarre cuando los brazos de Gai lo rodean, cuando sus palmas se deslizan por su espalda, cuando lo único que puede respirar es la propia respiración de Gai.

Con los ojos cerrados, Kakashi finge no darse cuenta de la manera en la que huele Gai, de la forma en la que sus dedos hormiguean sobre su piel, del momento en el que los labios de Gai acarician en un beso suave su boca.

También había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez...

Descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Gai, Kakashi confía en que el golpe de su corazón pueda silenciar todo lo demás.

_Final._


End file.
